The Demon I love
by NightRaid4
Summary: Maka and Soul are not the only pair at the Death academy who face problems. Kage and Kira have been partners for 2 years and still going. They face personal problems, kishin problems, and family problems. But this story has major twist and turns and a few clichés. (Note: first chapter so it might be crappy)


Hey guys. I'm very new and this is my first ever story and I think it's going to be very crappy. But I'm also going to post more chapters on the same story...I don't know how this goes...but forget that...hope you enjoy...

(Note: I do not own Soul Eater...maybe I own the OC's that's in it like Kage, Kira, Roy, Kassandra, And others)

A soul eater Fanfic

 **Chapter 1**

 **The light shone through the window by his bed and directly into his face. He finally awoke still a little groggy from last night. That's what you get for drinking with friends even through you still go to school. "Stupid sun" he said trying to shield his eyes. He sat up hesitantly as his head and back were in pain, it felt like both wanted to just burst open. He let out a yawn and a groan after, yet he still was wondering how nothing went bad last night. Well, he couldn't exactly say that. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He stumbled out of bed, almost losing his balance, and made his way to the door. He unlocked and opened it, not knowing who to expect. It could have been Roy asking for his five dollars back, or Kasandra wanting to know where her Meister was…. again. But to his surprise it was his weapon, Kira. She had taken one look at him and turned away shyly and a little red. "H-hey Kira, what's up?"**

 **"Oh nothing…..just we have to get to school! But…no big deal, not like we have a big test today or anything" she said is a sarcastic mood. He could tell she was trying to be mad at him because of recent events.**

 **"** **Is that why your turned around?" he asked with a little smile.**

 **"N-no…" she said hesitantly**

 **"Then why?" he asked with a little laugh to it**

 **"Y-you don't have a shirt on…" she said seeming to be turning a little more red. He looked down to his well-built body and toned shin. He hadn't realized until now that he had no shirt on but just smiled.**

 **"You've seen me with no shirt on….and no pants… hehe" he said turning a little red himself. Her face was so red that you could almost see the heat coming off it. She turned half way around and pushed him playfully.**

 **"** **Shut up Kage. You know for a fact that both those times were accidents." She said still trying not to look at him. She kept pushing him inside his a little roughly.**

 **"** **Hahahaha, whatever. I'll be out in a little…maybe a while…still a little weak here…" He said trying not to fall on his face. Last night was maybe the second craziest night of the year. It was the end of school party that the higher meister always threw. This time it was at the home of Mathew "Blade" Tosaki, the second deadliest weapon in the entire academy. He threw a good party, but not many people were there…at first. All Kage had to do was send one message to Roy, and word would get out immediately to almost every person in the Academy. The only problem was, Roy sent the message too early. It seemed that school was over way early and within minutes the entire academy was running out and going home to get ready. The teachers and even Lord Death himself were speechless to the events that could not be predicted. The party was that night and very little time was left, this was the last chance of the year for whoever wanted to impress and make memories with anyone and nobody wanted to waste any time. The night was long and loud, bright and blurry, epic and exciting, exedra and exedra, it had to be the best time of everyone's life. But in the middle of it all, Kage noticed something strange with Mathew. He had a grin on his face but not no normal grin, a grin like he had something planned…something evil. Kage knew he might be seeing things but he also had to think, The second deadliest weapon in the entire academy with an evil grin…not good. Suddenly Mathew was gone out the door, and soon Kage followed. This was not normal for a higher weapon to just disappear from a populated area out of the blue. Mathew was a well-respected student and a good friend but others also noticed his strange behavior lately. Like he would act inappropriately around his close friends, he would act a little rude around teachers, and some would say his eyes would flash red. Kage hoped he could find the reason why he acted like this tonight, and maybe help him stop. Mathew led him to a dark alley (cliché I know, deal with it) and soon just disappeared. Kage looked around confused for him, getting a little scared he turned back. But to his surprised, Mathew was right behind him, holding a blade at Kage's neck, with both eyes blazing red, and a red aura floating around him.**

 **"** **M-Mathew?..." Kage asked…terrified.**

 **Kage: NOOOOOOOO…..cliffhanger…..**

 **Me: I know….I'm sorry…**

 **Kira: What the hell happened?! I wasn't paying attention!**

 **Mathew: Calm down Kira, I was just about to slice your meister's neck**

 **Kira:…..WHAT!?**

 **Me: pffffftttt**

 **Mathew: well…..he shouldn't have been so nosey!**

 **Kira: …I am going to kill you Raid…..**

 **Me: -shrugs-**

 **Kage: -has been laughing through the entire conversation-**

 **Me: Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I plan to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Don't know if it will be a few days of a few weeks, but I'll keep working. Make sure if you like it so far, likes are appreciated, comments are loved…..no haters in comments…..SEE YA-**


End file.
